


Influences

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS:  Just a bit for NeedJack and Daniel get transported by a Goa‘uld device on an alien planet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

“Influences

##  Influences

##### Written by Wilma Hoogland   
Comments? Write to us at [w.highlander@planet.nl](mailto:w.highlander@planet.nl)

  * SPOILERS: Just a bit for Need 
  * SUMMARY: Jack and Daniel get transported by a Goa‘uld device on an alien planet. 
  * PG [H/C] [A] 



* * *

“Welcome back to P3T-890,” Colonel Jack O’Neill looked at his teammates as he stepped away from the DHD.

Major Samantha Carter and Teal’c had returned to the SGC for a supply run. Water was scarce on P3T-890, the climate extremely warm and humid. Jack had initially been pleased to see the lack of trees dotting the landscape, but had quickly come to the realization he preferred trees to sweltering heat with no shade.

Apparently the climate wasn’t suitable to life forms, either. Well, that wasn’t necessarily true. The UAV readings indicated life forms quite some distance from the ‘gate, and Carter seemed to think they were humanoid in nature. The UAV also showed a pyramid ship, of which he wasn’t entirely sure was abandoned. It wasn’t something he could ignore. Evidence of Goa’uld presence coupled with humans inhabiting the planet gave Jack cause to guard the ‘gate while his team members made their journey. And he was miserable the entire time they were gone.

Daniel was in high heaven though, Jack had to admit. Some mysterious device and Goa’uld writings had sent the archaeologist into fits of near ecstasy. His young friend begged to be allowed some leeway in the translations, and Jack had caved. Daniel happily trounced off into the nearby tunnels to take rubbings and work on figuring out what the device’s purpose was. He was turning into quite the softie when it came to Daniel. Common sense told him not to let Daniel off by himself, but Jack just couldn’t withstand the puppy dog eyes of the archaeologist. Carter said there weren’t any Goa’ulds present, so he was able to justify leaving Daniel to his toys.

“It is nice to be back O’Neill,” Teal‘c said and scanned the area.

Carter was also looking around. “Everything alright, Sir?”

“Just great, Carter.” He wiped the sweat from his brow. “Just a little to warm for my taste.”

He picked up some water bottles and a book. “Daniel’s book?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. You and Teal’c stay here and hold the fort,” Jack directed, waving the book at the major. He bit his lip pensively and continued, “I’ll be back in about half an hour. Daniel should be finished by then.”

“Are you sure about that, O’Neill?” Teal’c stated as they all knew Daniel far too well. When the young archaeologist found something of interest, time always went much too fast for him. Still, Daniel knew that they couldn’t stay long this time.

“I’m sure, Teal‘c,” Jack sighed. “I’ll be back in a while kids.”

\-------------------------------

“Hi there, Danny boy.”

Daniel looked up at the sound of that familiar voice. He smiled at Jack, who was hunching over in the small, narrow tunnel behind him. Seeing the opportunity to take a break, Daniel stretched his arms out. He’d been crouched in the cramped space for a couple of hours, translating the text on the strange device. There was no doubt it was a Goa’uld invention, though they had never encountered anything like it before. Daniel had to admit he didn’t have a clue what the round device could be used for, but it certainly didn’t *look* like a dangerous weapon.

“Hi Jack. Where are Sam and Teal‘c?”

“Guarding the Gate.” O’Neill tried to stare over the archaeologist’s shoulder. “Found anything out yet?”

“Not really, no.” He kneeled and touched some signs on the device. “I don’t think it’s a weapon though. It tells something about transport.”

O’Neill smiled at him. “There are life forms on this planet, Daniel.”

“Yeah, I know.” Daniel nodded, absentmindedly turning a protruding handle.

“So, we shouldn’t stay long.

He thought he heard a vague sense of urgency in Jack’s tone, but he didn’t take the time to ask about it. He was too absorbed with his work. Jack sighed heavily and Daniel knew he’d just earned another couple of minutes. He was about to turn and thank his friend when a faint humming filled the tunnel.

“Daniel?” Jack called out to him, urgency now all too apparent.

Daniel had no time to shield his eyes as a very bright light came from the device. A high-pitched wail sang through his ears. He couldn’t tell if it came from the machine or from him.

\-------------------------------

Light. Stunning, brutal light.

It was bright enough to almost knock Jack off his feet with a yell. The sound was incredible and the only thing he could do was drop to the ground and try to shield his eyes and ears all at the same time. The tunnel seemed to glow and just as sudden as it began, it stopped. It became oppressively dark again, their torches providing the only light.

“Daniel!” He leaped to his feet at the figure lying face down on the ground nearby. Clutching Daniel’s jacket, he gently turned the younger man onto his back. Daniel stirred instantly.

“Jack?” Daniel moaned, reaching for his glasses. He pulled them off and placed the palms of his hands on his eyes. “God, Jack.” He shivered convulsively, rocking too and fro a bit. Jack could feel how tense Daniel’s muscles were beneath his hands and that he was in intense pain.

“I’m here.” O’Neill swallowed, grabbing Daniel’s glasses putting them in his friend’ pocket, and quickly pulled out his water bottle. It looked like the bright light must have caught Daniel straight in the eyes. “Let me see.” 

A loud groan escaped the young man’s lips as Jack pulled at his hands with force. Wincing in sympathy, he coaxed, “You gotta let me see Daniel. I have some cool water to sooth the pain. Come on.”

“It hurts, Jack.

“I know buddy, but I need to take a look at it.”

Reluctantly he let go and Jack bit back a curse. Around the eyes there were red stripes and he knew Daniel had been lucky enough to wear glasses or the damage would have been even worse. He soaked a handkerchief with water and held it on Daniel’s closed eyes. The archaeologist let out a deep sigh and Jack suddenly realised he himself also had been holding his breathe.

He took Daniel’s hand and let him hold on to the handkerchief.

“Let’s get you out of here.”

“Good plan, Jack,” Daniel whispered as he tried to stand up. Jack bent down to lend a hand when a loud sound from the device interrupted them.

“What the -” O’Neill grabbed Daniel, pulling him up as the whole tunnel began to shake.

Guiding Daniel with one hand, Jack watched as some type of electrical charge ran along the walls. It looked almost like a zat blast. As it neared, he fervently hoped its effects weren’t the same as a zat. He spun back around, realizing they’d never make it out of the tunnel.

Then everything went black.

\-------------------------------

He felt as though he was still in college and had been partying way too hard the night before. Head throbbing in beat with his pulse, Jack muffled a disoriented groan and tried to remember where he was.

“What happened?” a faint voice sounded to his right, the only indication he wasn’t alone.

He realised it was Daniel. Everything came flooding back to him and he sat bolt upright, regretting the move when vertigo immediately set in. He groaned again, opening his eyes. He looked around and saw only walls. Very familiar walls, with Goa’uld writing all over them.

“Oh, crap.

“Jack?” 

O’Neill turned to his friend who tried to sit up, still holding the handkerchief against his burning eyes. So that was what the device was all about, transportation all right, right into a Goa‘uld vessel. This was going to be a bad day, he knew it.

“It’s okay Daniel.” Who was he kidding? He tried to downplay the direness of their situation, nonchalantly telling the archaeologist, “We landed in the pyramid ship.”

“We… We did?” Daniel’s voice was shaky, but he didn’t sound surprised. “So that thing was a…”

"Transportation thingamajig, yep,” Jack interrupted him, taking Daniel’s arm and gently pulling it down. “Okay, let me see your eyes.”

“They still hurt.” Daniel fought his grip.

“I know, just let me take a look,” he brusquely insisted, understanding the need for injury assessment was high priority given their strange surroundings.

Daniel removed the cloth and cautiously opened his eyes. Jack hissed under his breath at the swelling and redness. He could see Daniel wasn’t focusing on anything, so he waved his hand in front of the younger man’s face. There was no reaction. His stomach knotted.

“Well?” he asked, even knowing the answer wasn’t one he wanted to hear. He hoped against hope he was wrong.

“Please tell me the lights aren’t on,” Daniel said, pausing as his voice took on a slightly hysterical note. “Jack?”

Jack was worried but didn’t want Daniel to know. They were in a Goa’uld pyramid, miles away from the Gate and any help and Daniel was blind. This wasn’t good.

Before he could give Daniel any reassurances, real or forced, the wall on his left side turned into a door, sliding open. A tall, skinny man who looked human came strolling in, followed by four other men dressed in identical yellow outfits. The first man had short grey hair and a grey tunic. The other guys however had long hair and Jack had to stifle a laugh. Those guys looked like hippies.

“Hi there,” Jack said casually meanwhile putting his hand on his MP 5. Daniel was again holding the handkerchief against his eyes.

“What’s going on Jack?”

The alien grey clad guy walked straight towards Daniel and took him by the hand before Jack could react. “My name is Andara. You came through the Gate. You are blind.

Daniel was shocked by the sudden voice nearby but quickly regained his composure. “Uh, well. Yes. My name is Daniel. Daniel Jackson. We’re peaceful travellers."

“You were reading the transposium. You can read the Goa‘uld signs,” Andara continued as though Daniel hadn’t even spoken, words clipped and harsh.

O’Neill frowned. How in the world did the guy know that they’ve been in the tunnels? This guy really played on his nerves, but there was no sign whatsoever of glowing eyes or openly hostile behaviour. Still, there was definitely something wrong with him. They were living in a Goa’uld stronghold, for crying out loud. Maybe they had some technology to fight against their enemies? It would be a good idea to stay friends with this guy. Maybe. Jack frowned slightly as Daniel kept smiling at Andara without even seeing him in a typical Jackson fashion. Surely the kid could pick up some of the feeling he was, even without his eyes.

“Yes, I can read the Goa‘uld language.

Jack frowned harder. Surely it wasn’t a good idea to tell that to a guy who could be fighting against the Goa‘uld.

“Daniel!”

Before the young man could react to his urgent voice, Andara smiled.

“That is good.” He turned to look at O’Neill. “And you?”

“Nope.” Jack put on his friendly but- I-don’t- trust- you- kind of tone.

“Jack is the name. Jack O’Neill.” He looked around. “Nice place you’re living in.

“You are not Goa‘uld.” The alien mused, not even acknowledging his comments. “That is good also.”

“Sure it is, and you?” 

Andara looked at him in disgust. Then he took Daniel’s hand again. “Would you help us translate something please?” 

“Well.” Daniel swallowed. “I’d like to, but as you can see, my eyesight isn’t working quite the way I want it to at the moment.

“The transposium can do that if you don’t know how to shield your eyes,” Andara explained. “We can help you.

“You can?” Jack and Daniel exclaimed at the same time.

“Yes.

\-------------------------------

Andara was guiding them through the long corridors of the building. Several people were walking up and down the halls. Men, woman and also children. It looked weird to see them walking around a Goa‘uld vessel. They also got a lot of stares by these people and Jack wondered how this race survived the Goa‘uld and how they came to be here. Everything around reminded him of their not so friendly encounters with the parasitic race and it gave him a bad feeling. He just knew he had to stay very alert, his hands still on his MP 5. He didn’t trust these folks, but at least they let them hold on to their weapons.

Andara was holding Daniel’s arm and that disturbed Jack even more. He should be the one leading his friend, but as he also wanted to stay alert of their surroundings, this was the best way to do it. So he let Andara hold on to his friend. The ‘hippie’ guards were walking behind them. He grinned at them but got no reaction at all.

Daniel almost stumbled as they walked into a large round chamber with a smaller round table in the middle of it. It reminded Jack of a movie he once saw about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Daniel would probably know much more about the legend of King Arthur. He looked at the young man still guided by that skinny guy towards the round table. As he started to follow two of the guards stood in his path and he suddenly couldn’t see Daniel anymore.

“Would you mind?” He took one step forward to try and get a line on his friend. Hackles already raised now were clanging loudly in his brain.

“Stay here.” One of them put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

“I don’t think so.” Jack blinked at the guy and did one step back, raising his MP 5. “I think you better let me pass.

“Gentlemen, please.” Andara had posted himself between the guard and O’Neill. He frowned at the colonel. “That is a weapon, yes?” 

“You bet it is.” Jack was still alert. “So, you better let me see my friend.

“We need to heal his eyes,” Andara explained with the air of a guy who hated explaining everything. A guy who definitely was a leader and someone they all listened to.   “You can not watch the process, as we can not trust you.”

“What?” O’Neill let out.

Andara sighed. “You lower that weapon and stay here or I will not help your friend.”

Jack’s eyes were narrowing now. “I thought you needed him to translate something?”

“Leave.” Andara waved at him in anger and when he suddenly raised one hand a ring started to glow on his finger. A Goa‘uld ring.

Before Jack could do anything, a force field coming from the ring hit him and he felt himself fall down. He cursed himself for not seeing that coming. He heard Andara’s voice as the alien bent over him but it sounded very far away. He tried to focus on the words, but it did no good.

He slipped into darkness.

\--------------------------------

Daniel was pushed carelessly into another room, and the door slammed shut before he even had the chance to protest. Heart heavy, he lifted his arms straight out in front of him and took a hesitant step. When his fingers contacted with the wall, he trailed them along it to guide him around his new accommodations.

After a few minutes, his feet contacted with something hard and cold. It was set low, and Daniel traced his hands along the smooth surfaces. A table or bench. He sank down gratefully, legs unsteady from fear and confusion. Silence seemed more powerful without the use of his eyes, conspiring with the darkness to suffocate him.

The only thing keeping him from outright panic was to focus on Jack. Why had they been separated? What was happening to his friend while he sat here, helpless? The thoughts weren’t easing his fear, but at least the overwhelming claustrophobia seemed to lessen.

He had no idea of how long he sat there, how long the worst-case scenarios played over and over in his head. Daniel just wanted to hear anything, from anyone, about Jack’s situation. As if his wishes had been broadcasted, he heard approaching footsteps. He wildly hoped it was Jack. The door creaked open, and he stood.

“You sit down.” It was the voice of Andara.

“Where is my friend?” Daniel demanded, worry escalating. There was something very wrong here. They had no cause to hurt Jack, but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking they had done just that. He flinched as he felt the hand of the guy on his shoulder.

“Your friend is fine. He is waiting for you when you regain your eyesight,” the man said.

“O-okay.” Daniel hesitated slightly, wondering if Andara could deliver what he implied. Could the alien really fix his eyes, or was this just a subtle means to begin torturing him? He’d feel so much better if he knew for certain Jack was all right.

“Lay down please.

The hand pushed him gently down on the stone table. The cold of the stone penetrated his clothes and he nervously swallowed. This was not at all comfortable.

“I will put some fluids in your eyes,” Andara said. “It hurts very much but you will be able to see again after it is absorbed by the soft tissue of the eyes.

Daniel jerked as Andara’s cold fingers grasped his tightly. Despite the alien’s assurances, he sensed something that was making him incredibly edgy. Andara’s tone of voice was brusque, almost callous, and his refusal to tell him about Jack ate away at his brain.

“I don’t want you to touch your eyes in the process.”

Daniel nodded slowly and before he could protest his hands were locked in two iron chains present at the top of the table. How had he not noticed those before? Suddenly feeling he was in a very stupid dark ages movie, he fought the urge to laugh. He tried to relax, finding it near impossible.

“Here we go,” the voice said and he felt two fingers holding his right eye open. It was still painful and he winced. He hoped that Jack put his glasses in his pocket when he had thrown them off in the tunnel. He would need them later. He *would* be able to see again.

“Ah.”

The sound escaped his lips as the fluids were dropped carefully in his eyes. It burned like crazy and he bit his lip. He blinked and blinked again. Awkward… The pain only seemed to increase, and all he really wanted was to touch his eyes and somehow push it away. The chains hurt his wrists as he reactively pulled against them.

His breathing came in small heaves now and wetness streaked down his cheeks. Not just the fluid Andara had put in his eyes, but tears of pain. He could do this. He had no choice. A low cry came from deep inside him and suddenly he felt a soft and damp cloth on his eyes taking away the burning sensation. Blessed relief toyed at the edges of the agony, almost within reach. Before Daniel could get a hold of it, a horrible spasm ripped through him. He arched off the table, a scream tearing from his throat.

It turned to a gurgle as he passed out, now welcoming the peace of darkness.

\-------------------------------

“Daniel wake up.

The voice sounded as it were coming through a long, narrow tunnel. He couldn’t tell whom that voice belonged to as he slowly drifted back to awareness. It could be Jack.

“Jack?”

“Open your eyes.

He obeyed and saw the long and skinny face of Andara staring at him. How long had he been out of it? Where was Jack? Not even registering his regained eyesight, Daniel could only think about how much he needed to see Jack. To make sure he was fine. He looked around frantically tracing the hall with the round table.

“You can see me?” 

Andara stated rather than asked the question, and Daniel finally realized he could see. His eyes were still a bit sore, his vision blurred without his glasses, but he could see. He let out a deep sigh, stood up slowly from the stone chair he had been sitting on and fumbled in his pockets where he found his glasses. Jack did put them in there, he thought with a sigh of relief. He felt odd, but not sick or anything.

Andara took hold of his hand. “Our treatment worked.”

“Yes it did.” Daniel was feeling grateful but alert.

“Now you can help us translate,” Andara exclaimed with a smile.

Daniel raised his eyebrows in a nervous gesture. He didn’t want to be impolite, but he had to know Jack was all right. “Can I see my friend first?”

“In time,” Andara answered, tone becoming even sharper than it had been all along.

“Can I ask you something then?” He conceded to the alien’s vague allowance, trying to figure out why Andara seemed to want to keep him and Jack apart.

“Certainly”

Daniel took a deep breath of air. “You are living in a Goa‘uld vessel. You use their technology. Why is that, exactly?” 

“That is a very long story, Daniel.” Andara looked pleased at the question, and he found it odd.

“I would love to hear it.”

Andara waved at him to sit down again. He started walking around the circular table with a grin on his face. “Our race was brought to this planet millennia ago. By the Goa‘uld. To keep a long story short, our ancestors figured out a way to use their technology against them and they were destroyed. We’ve been living in this place for generations now.

“You destroyed the Goa‘uld?” Daniel was amazed. These people looked simple; not like they could use powerful technology.

“Yes,” Andara answered with a proud voice. “The Goa‘uld were driven from this planet.

“And they never returned?” Daniel had a very hard time believing this story.

“We will destroy them again if they would,” Andara said.

“How?”

“You don’t need to know that Daniel.” The slender alien took his hand. Daniel was getting more and more discomfited by that gesture. Andara was becoming a little too familiar with him for his own tastes. He tried not to squirm out of the grasp, worried such an action would be interpreted as hostility. He didn’t want to cause trouble before he could see Jack. "Still, there is one thing our own translators couldn’t figure out before the last of them died a few months ago.”

“You had translators?”

“To translate the Goa‘uld signs, yes.” Andara opened the door to the corridor and waved at him to follow. “Unfortunately, the last of their kind got killed in an accident. The young are not so eager to learn about the language of their old enemies. So, we have nobody to translate something we found in one of the lower cellars of this vessel.”

“You still find new Goa‘uld stuff after so many years?” It was unbelievable.

“We were not allowed in the cellars under the vessel before,” Andara explained and opened another door on their right. “We opened them.”

He stated proudly, “I am in charge….

Daniel followed him into another large hall. Two men with bright yellow clothes also followed them in. He assumed they were some sort of guard, their uniforms crisp, clean and starched. Their faces remained impassive and disinterested when he turned to look at the object Andara wanted him to translate. His gasp echoed around the room when he saw the device…

It was a Goa’uld sarcophagus.

He swallowed hard a couple of times, trying to deny the automatic reaction the machine invoked. Finally, he asked, “You know what that is, Andara?”

The guy coughed. “Of course I do. It is a Goa‘uld tomb. The legends from our ancestors say that it could revive people back to health.

Daniel was shocked. The ancestors of these people probably used the tomb when they first found it long ago, and discovered it was not a good thing to use. That must be why the tomb was placed in the cellar long ago and no one was allowed to go there. Pretty amazing again. Andara’s distrust must have grown as he realized he likely knew why his ancestors had hidden the sarcophagus, but still wanted to pursue its use.

“The only problem about it.” He smiled at Daniel. “We haven’t been able to open it. Our translators are gone and we don’t know how to use it.” A hand landed on Daniel’s shoulder. “That’s where you can help us. You are a translator. You can open the tomb.”

“No.” Daniel gulped. He wasn’t going to open that damn thing. Not a chance in hell. Nothing good could come from one of those things. He shuddered as instantaneous flashbacks of withdrawal pain snared through him. Even in memory, the pain was tangible. He couldn’t let the same thing happen to anyone else.

“I don’t know how to open it,” he lied and looked away. “I do know, though, it’s a very dangerous thing to use, Andara. Your ancestors must have known that as well. They wanted you to leave it alone.”

“Our history books hint to some side effects, of which I am certain are not consequential. There was never any documentation the tomb caused anyone harm. I know you know how to open it, Daniel. If you refuse, then I guess we had better find a means to persuade you,” Andara hissed in a soft, whispering voice. “Perhaps we will need your friend. I know the machine can heal people; we should really make sure, though, don’t you agree?”

Daniel’s heart and mind raced as he read the implications of Andara’s question. He knew precisely how the alien could test the healing capabilities of the sarcophagus, and the mention of Jack in that context worried him tremendously. He struggled to think of a way to dissuade Andara, but he came up with nothing.

He looked up at Andara. “I really don’t know how to open it.

“I think you do, Daniel.” The other man stared at him as if he was trying to figure out if Daniel spoke the truth. Yes, he was a lousy liar; he knew that. Andara seemed to know it as well. An overly friendly smile brushed across the alien’s lips. “Don’t make it so hard on yourself.

“You don’t know how dangerous this is.”

“We’ve been dealing with Goa‘uld technology with no problems. Look around you. I do not believe the tomb possesses any greater evil than that which we’ve already used.”

“Yeah, you’ve been fortunate so far,” Daniel mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger in frustration. “Trust me, you do not want to mess with the sarcophagus.”

As he was finishing, the doors of the hall opened and Jack was dragged in by two of Andara’s guards. Daniel knew he’d failed and something bad was about to happen.

\------------------------------

Cold. Damp. Musty. Jack’s senses began slowly regaining control, and he knew before he even opened his eyes he was no longer in the chamber with that Angora guy. Pain rocketed in his skull, unfriendly reminders of just how he’d come to be here. Wherever here was.

Peeling sticky eyelids back, he took in his surroundings. Lovely, he was in a cold, damp and musty cell. It was square, approximately twelve by twelve. Sprawled on the floor, Jack could tell he’d been there for some time as his muscles protested even the tiniest movement. God, his head hurt. Why did the bad guys always insist on knocking you out first, asking questions later?

Questions…they didn’t have any questions to ask him. Only Daniel was important, he remembered. Daniel! Jack bolted up quickly, wishing he hadn’t after only half a second. The small, grey room spun and his head throbbed. Shit. Daniel was nowhere to be seen. Unease filled him. He’d been out long enough for some really bad stuff to happen to the archaeologist. His own discomfort became unimportant.

Rising to his feet, Jack walked to the door of his cell. He pounded on it in frustration. He shouted to whomever happened to be out there, “Hey!! I need to see Andara! NOW!”

Silence. Not even a shuffling of feet…maybe he was alone. Jack kicked the door once, then moved to the back of the cell and slid down onto the floor to wait. They couldn’t keep him locked up in here forever. They wouldn’t.

Time had little meaning for him as he sat and stared at the door, willing it to open and for Daniel to be thrown in with him. Jack snorted. It was twisted when being confined in a cell with Daniel was the lesser of two evils. He didn’t allow his mind to contemplate what could be happening to his friend right now.

It wasn’t long before he heard something outside. At last. Jack rose to his feet in anticipation. He didn’t have much hope Daniel had been left unscathed. The door was flung open but there was no sign of his friend, only yellow-clad guards. They rushed him, grabbing his arms painfully.

He was roughly dragged down several long corridors and into a large room. Thrown to his knees, Jack swore as ripples of pain shot straight to his hips. But that didn’t matter. What mattered was Daniel, standing right before him with eyes focused and seeing. He looked fine. Thank God.

“Jack,” Daniel said, moving to help him up but the guard standing next to him took hold of his arm so his body came to an abrupt stop. “Ouch.

“Daniel.” O’Neill called back with relief as he stood slowly. He felt very upset and he really wanted to punch somebody in the face right now. Preferably that bastard Andara, who was standing next to Daniel. Too close to Daniel, he amended. He looked at his friend and saw hurt in those blue eyes. A feeling of anger was creeping up inside of him, but he needed to stay calm. For Daniel’s sake as well as his own. “You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.

Andara sighed out loud. “Oh, I really like reunions.” Then he waved at Jack. “Shoot him!”

“NO!” Daniel leaped forward but the guard grabbed both his hands now pulling them behind his back.   “You can’t do that. Let me go!”

“Then open that tomb,” Andara ordered.

Jack stared at Daniel, all too aware of what was about to go down. His concern was not so much for himself but for the archaeologist, who’d be forced to witness him getting shot and possibly even killed. That sort of thing could do some serious mental damage, and he didn’t want that for his friend. His rage peaked, and he lunged for Andara. The guards were on top of him instantly, pinning him back to his knees.

“Damnit.” He switched his gaze back to Daniel and saw the younger man close his eyes in resignation. Jack tried to break through, “No, Daniel. Don’t.”

“Let him go, I’ll open the tomb for you,” Daniel whispered, apparently oblivious to his words.

Andara smiled. “Good.” He waved at his guard to release Daniel.

Once released, Daniel walked around to the sarcophagus and pushed one small handle that was situated under the foot end of the top plate. Then he sighed and did one step backwards as the top plates slit slowly open like a butterfly opening its wings. Jack shook his head at the defeat in Daniel’s pose, and knew the younger man understood the consequences of his actions. He wanted to go to his friend’s side, but huge hands still held him in place.

Andara turned towards him. He asked Daniel, “So, now what?” 

“That’s it.” Daniel swallowed, slowly making his way over to Jack.

“Good.” Andara had pulled out his weapon. It looked like a zat, but only smaller. “I do still want my demonstration.” Before anybody could blink he had pointed it at O’Neill and pulled the trigger.

Jack saw a pulse of white heading straight for his chest. The guards abruptly released him but it was too late for him to dodge. Searing heat encompassed his entire upper torso, but he felt no pain. For a few seconds, at least. Then there was total agony. It felt as though he was being struck with pellets of acid, focused directly above his heart. He groaned and sagged to the floor, unable to control the spasms wracking his body.

He looked down to see if he could locate the damage, and saw what looked like a third degree burn on his chest. Not as big as it should be measuring the pain it indicated. Jack could feel himself slipping into shock, the convulsions turning to shivers. He gasped in agony, blood rushing through his ears. Through it, he heard Daniel.

“JACK!”

“Dan…iel,” he moaned through clenched teeth. He knew he was dying. Could only think to give Daniel some kind of comfort but he wasn’t able to say anything else.

“Jack?” Daniel whispered now, hands fluttering over his chest. Jack looked up into blue eyes brightened with distress. “Oh God, Jack.”

A dark mist edged his vision, and he knew he had very little time left. Daniel kneeled beside him, hands reaching to cup his head. Jack felt himself being lifted, cushioned in the lap of his friend. He tried not to struggle, knowing it would only hurt Daniel more.

“S-o’kay, Danny. Sarcophagus…remember?” he whispered. “D-don’t worry.”

His head jostled and he heard Daniel harshly call out to Andara, “Damnit, how could you do this? I did what you asked! What kind of person are you?”

Jack smiled at Daniel’s indignation. Some things would never change, including the younger man’s belief in the good in people. He wasn’t shivering anymore, and he could hear nothing but his slowing heartbeat.

Then there was nothing.

\-------------------------------

“Jack. Jack.

Someone was calling him. He blinked and opened his eyes looking into Daniel’s blue eyes staring at him in concern. He felt good. Really good. Suddenly realising exactly why he felt so good, he bolted straight up.

“Oh man.”

“Easy.” Daniel was holding his arm. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he murmured in disgust, letting Daniel help him to get out of the tomb.

He hated this piece of Goa’uld technology, and he knew Daniel despised it even more then he. He wanted to tear Andara’s arms from his body for what he’d just put both of them through. Swinging his head around, Jack wasn’t surprised to see a very smug looking grin colouring the alien’s face. It looked very Goa’uldish.

“It worked.” Andara waved at the guards and at them. “It’s amazing. It’s unbelievable.”

“You can say that again,” Jack grumbled. “Wanna use it too? Better yet, how about I shoot you and NOT let you use it?”

“It’s dangerous, Andara.” Daniel was pleading next to him still holding his arm. “You can’t use it all the time. It makes you…Uh…”

“It changes you,” Jack interrupted, knowing their statements weren’t being acknowledged by the alien. He knew the type.

Jack studied Andara. Already, the alien was filled with arrogant confidence. He’d use the sarcophagus to rule his people, and there was nothing they could do to stop it. They were outmanned. He whispered, “Daniel, he’s not going to listen to us. Look at him.”

“Jack.” Daniel looked like he knew something that Jack didn’t. It always made Jack feel a little foolish.   “They will probably use it on their woman or children as well.” Daniel whispered without Andara hearing him.   Of course, that was the reason Danny wanted to stop them from using the sarcophagus again. Children, right.

Andara didn’t even hear them. He was too impressed by this miracle that wasn’t a miracle at all.   He was just staring at the sarcophagus like it was holding all the secrets to the Universe. He had all this power now. He was the greatest leader they ever had. Jack could practically hear these thoughts rolling around the alien’s head. He knew Daniel was right. They should stop this guy from using the sarcophagus but at the moment, he was more concerned with getting both of them out of there. They could go back to the SGC and get reinforcements.

“Wanna let us go home now?” Jack said, pulling Andara back to reality.

“You are no use to us anymore.” Andara seemed to wake up in an instant peering at them with a dangerous look in his eye. “Though you are now too dangerous to me. The knowledge you have shared with me might convince my people to keep this marvellous device locked up forever. I can’t have that! The Pit is waiting for you.”

“The what?” O’Neill frowned. That didn’t sound good at all. The Pit actually sounded pretty bad.

Daniel tried to pull away from the guards grabbing them as he turned towards Andara. “You can’t use that tomb. It’s dangerous… Please.

But the slight man just turned away from them as they were led out of the room.

The guards manhandled them through corridors that all started to resemble each other no matter how hard he tried to track their progress. Arms aching from the tight grasp, Jack was almost relieved when a large door slid open and they were suddenly outside the ship. Almost. Well, this was wonderful. It was still hot outside but he could definitely see some trees now. Trees always meant trouble though.

Looking at Daniel, he saw the young man struggling in between two of the yellow guards. He looked about as tired and worn out as Jack was feeling.

O’Neill just hoped that this Pit would be nearby now. He also hoped that he would get a chance to rip Andara’s heart out. 

\-------------------------------

“Let go of my… _Feet_!” Daniel winced as they took off his boots and socks and pulled up his arms. Bad day, definitely a bad day. But, he was still alive, as was Jack. He looked at the older man sitting next to him still too pale from his recent death and resurrection. He shuddered at the memory he knew would plague his nightmares for a long while – that is, if they survived for him to *have* nightmares. He looked down into The Pit.

It seemed pretty standard, as far as Pits went. Just a hole in the ground with no bottom whatsoever. Very dark and very small and very deep. Just as good he had no problems with darkness or claustrophobia. Usually. Recent experiences with both made him doubt that assertion and, okay, so the whole bottomless thing didn’t really sit well with him either. There had to be a bottom somewhere, and he was very sure he didn’t want to find out where exactly it was. He clued in to what he and Jack were about to experience when the guards grabbed his hands and started winding coarse rope around his wrists. Also had problems with hanging in a hole only by his wrists. These guys were rougher then he thought as they bound his pulses together.

“Take it easy, will ya?” Jack muttered next to him, taking the protest right out of his mouth.

His friend’s voice filled him with a wave of gratitude once again. Jack had almost been killed for good today, and Daniel wasn’t ashamed to admit it would have killed *him* to lose his friend. No matter what was about to happen, knowing the older man was right beside him helped.

The guards finished binding him, tugging his arms brutally. One hulk of a man grinned ferally at him as meaty fingers wrapped themselves into the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground and swinging him over the hole. Oh…God. He closed his eyes, hoping that would make it less horrifying.

Nope. A wave of nausea blew through him and he choked. He heard Jack shouting his name but he couldn’t look. He had to stay calm. He could do this, he could do this.

Apparently, his lack of reaction bothered the guard. He was pulled back from over the edge, and he opened his eyes to see them position Jack instead.

“Let him down first.”

Daniel held his breath and watched Jack disappear. He hoped this wasn’t some sort of sick game; that they’d let go of the ropes as soon as his friend was out of sight. They lowered Jack about two meters, then secured the rope to a large metal bar to the side of The Pit. Then it was his turn.

Daniel tried to relax as they slowly lowered him down the hole. The stone wall cut into his back as they dropped him down next to Jack. His hands felt like falling off as the rope cut into his wrists and his arms were being agonizingly stretched. It was only a matter of time before breathing was going to become difficult and his shoulders pulled out of his sockets. He moaned as the guards tied his rope, the action jerking him.

“Daniel?”

“Jack?” he whispered, unsure if he was or wasn’t glad for the inky darkness surrounding him.

“We can do this, Danny.”

He knew Jack was trying to help, but he didn’t know what to say. As far as he could tell, their situation was pretty hopeless. After a few seconds, Jack’s voice echoed through the deep hole again.

“We are gonna get out of here.”

“Sure, Jack.” Daniel couldn’t help but smile. He was relieved that Jack couldn’t see him in the dark. He didn’t want him to see his smile or his pain or anything else for that matter.

“Teal‘c and Sam will be here soon,” Jack forged on.

Daniel couldn’t let Jack go on trying to convince him. It wouldn’t do either of them any good. “No they won’t.”

“What?” Jack snapped.

“They don’t even know where we are.” Talking was hard and this conversation was draining all the air from his lungs. It was happening too soon. He’d…they’d…wouldn’t last long down here. “This is a big planet, Jack.”

“So? They can guess we’re at this pyramid building. They’ll figure it out, Daniel.

“It hurts Jack,” Daniel simply said. He knew Jack wouldn’t give up; it wasn’t in his nature.

He just didn’t know if he could be so strong.

\------------------------------

“I know it does,” Jack murmured.

He could hear Daniel’s dejection. He struggled with it himself, disturbed at how quickly his hands lost all feeling. He was NOT going to allow them to die in this hole. They didn’t have much time, he knew that.

Inspiration struck and he began to roll from side to side, grunting as the rope dug even further into his wrists. Warm wetness flowed down his arms. Blood.

“Wh…what are you doing?” Daniel asked.

“Getting us out of here, I hope,” Jack explained, forcing himself to ignore the pain and keep rocking. “Shit, that hurts!”

Beside him, Daniel started following suit. Jack felt a spark of fondness for his friend. Seconds ago, he was sure the younger man had given up, but the way Daniel was wriggling told him hope had been renewed. Together, they rocked and for long seconds only their groans of pain filled the cavern.

Jack started slowing down, his back throbbing from the abuse of rubbing against the stone wall. Sweat tricked down his forehead, blood down his arms. He could tell Daniel was having a difficult time, too, the younger man’s harsh breathing filling his ears. He just needed to rest. Stopping to lay limply against the wall, Jack jerked when Daniel’s voice called out.

He shook his head, but began rolling again. Next to him, he heard Daniel’s rhythm falter all of a sudden, then a loud thud. He froze.

“Daniel,” Jack gasped. “You did it?” 

“Give… give me a second Ja-ck.

“Can you grab the rope?” Jack anxiously called, really concerned at how ragged Daniel was breathing. He was proud of the younger man, and wished he could allow a respite but time was precious. When Daniel didn’t answer, he sighed and started rocking again.

“Keep up your strength Jack. I’ve a feeling we’ll need it later.

Jack protested, “Daniel…”

“No, Jack. I mean it! Don’t…move… Just breathe.”

Daniel’s pained groans ripped into him but he suddenly found himself unable to move. Getting killed did that to a person, he supposed. Jack closed his eyes and prayed his friend wouldn’t inflict damage on himself just to get him out of here.

Muffled curses from the younger man, accompanied by grunts of pain spurred Jack back into action. He understood why Daniel wanted him to rest but that didn’t mean he was actually *going* to rest. Not while his civilian specialist saved their asses. That was his job.

\------------------------------

Trying to get his legs and bare feet up on the rock wall was harder than it should have been. The rock face was slippery and his feet couldn’t get a good hold. Daniel grabbed the rope cutting in his wrists with his fingers and tried to pull himself up. His legs swayed under him. He had to get a grip with his feet or all he’d accomplish was to pull his shoulders from their sockets sooner. Now he knew why the guys removed their boots and socks before lowering them down, and he bitterly cursed them and their mothers.

“Ahh,” he hissed. He fell back trying to hold on with his hands. A sob escaped past his lips.

“Let me try this, Daniel,” Jack insisted.

“For crying out…” Daniel planted his feet firmly against the wall, resolve growing again. “…Just shut up, Jack!” 

With a low cry he walked several steps up the wall and grabbed the rope a meter higher. His hands, still numb, were almost losing their grip but he was determined. Only one more time and he could climb out. He couldn’t. His hands slipped a notch, and without thinking, he yelled down, “Do something, Jack.

“Do something … What?” 

“Oh… I don’t know.” Daniel’s voice was coming in short gasps. “Call me names, tell me I can’t do this, and tell me you will do this. Anything.”

“Oh…” He could hear Jack swallow, and also swing back into action, his body thumping along the wall. “Okay, let me think.

“Don’t think, Jack! Do something!”

“Well Daniel, I’m not the brilliant scholar that you are; I need time.

“Not…good…enough,” he gasped, slipping another notch. He was starting to get angry now.

Jack winced, “Well, maybe you ought to know I hold you completely responsible for getting us into this mess.” There was no sign of humour in O’Neill’s voice. "You had to go and touch that device in the first place.”

Daniel closed his eyes, concentrating on Jack’s words. He needed to get them out of here. It was his fault. Damnit why did he always do things like that? Fuelled by the recrimination, he swallowed hard and then pulled himself up again, his feet walking up the rock. Then he just sort of popped out of the hole into the almost reddish dark evening sky. Shivering and breathing hard, he quickly looked around. There was no one standing on guard, so perhaps their luck had changed for the better.

O’Neill’s voice was yelling from below. “Get me out. Sometime soon Daniel.”

Daniel chuckled. So much for gratitude. He braced his weary muscles, and hoped Jack would be able to help him a little. He really didn’t think he’d be able to pull the older man all by himself.

A minute later Jack was panting next to him with his face up staring at the sun setting and Daniel’s weary, smiling face. He raised his hands. “Do you think we could get these off now?”

“I’m sure we can.” Daniel looked around cautiously, still expecting guards to appear. Others must have been placed in The Pit and had made escape attempts. “We better get out of here.”

“Well, that’s a good plan.” It sounded a little sarcastic, but it was Jack saying it and it was indeed a good sign. O’Neill was getting his wits back in a hurry.

They fumbled at the ropes on their wrists for a while until Jack finally got one hand free pulling hard. Then he winced pulling out his other hand. Jack’s wrists looked like collared beef, Daniel noticed with a funny feeling to his stomach, when Jack helped him to get his ropes off.

“This way.” Jack winked his friend and they stumbled as quickly as possible into the dense forest line nearby.

It would be dark soon and they really needed to get away from that pyramid ship. They needed to get back to the Gate and off this godforsaken planet. Without running into Andara or his evil henchmen, preferably. Daniel involuntarily shuddered at the thought of the alien, though he still wished there was some way for them to destroy the sarcophagus. Remembering how far it was back to the Stargate, he sighed. And suddenly had an idea.

“Jack.

“What?” Jack somewhat impatiently answered, turning to glance at him.

“There is a better way to get back to the Gate.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Daniel sighed and sat down on the damp ground. “The transposium.

“But I thought that thing only existed in the tunnel.

“No, Jack.” Daniel massaged his tender feet and wrists, while explaining, “There is one in the room where we first landed. It’s a two way connection.”

“How do you know? I thought you couldn’t see anything when we landed there.”

“But I know it’s there, Jack.” Daniel knew he had that part right in translating the device getting them into all this trouble. He also had another thought in his mind concerning the sarcophagus. He could try to destroy the thing on their way out. Of course, Jack didn’t need to know that part of his idea.

\------------------------------

Shit. He knew for a fact that Daniel was thinking they’d be able to destroy the sarcophagus before transposing their butts back to the Stargate. He SO didn’t want to go back to the ship but he saw the younger man’s point. It would get them out of here sooner.

“Oh peachy.” O’Neill sank to his knees. “So what do you suggest? Walking straight in or knocking at the front door?” 

“Jack!” Daniel indignantly shouted, then ducked his head and checked their surroundings.

“Had to ask.

A noise nearby alerted them and they quickly dropped onto the soft ground. Crap, someone had heard them. Jack didn’t think he had the energy to successfully evade capture. A quick look at Daniel confirmed that he couldn’t either. Then an even softer voice made O’Neill almost jump up again.

“Colonel?” It was Carter’s voice.

“Here,” Daniel answered without thinking.

Jack whapped him on the arm with a scowl before calling out himself, “Carter, Teal‘c?” 

“O’Neill.” The tall Jaffa’s head popped out of the bushes and Jack let out a sigh. His team was complete again. Suddenly this very bad day was turning out quite a lot better. At least it would be a good day in the end.

“Are you and Daniel okay, Sir?” She grabbed her spare pistol giving it to him. Teal‘c gave his to Daniel. At least better then nothing.

Jack waved at them to sit down. “Been better, Major. But we’ve also been a lot worse. How did you find us?”

“You vanished from the tunnels sir, so we thought about those life forms here on P3T-890. We guessed they may have caught you and taken you to their home , the pyramid ship.” Carter looked at Jack’s wrists and frowned. “You need some antiseptic on those wounds, sir.

“We have a way to return to the tunnel, Sam. They have a device called a transposium, and it can teleport us back into the tunnels, just the way as it teleported Jack and me into the pyramid.” Daniel sounded exhausted but relieved. As he spoke, his arm flopped in the direction of the pyramid, a couple of miles to their right.

Jack made a grimace. “We only have to get back into the pyramid without Andara or his guards seeing us. Sounds easy huh?”

“Andara, sir?”

“Bad guy. Very not nice.”

“We can always attempt to walk back to the Stargate, O’Neill.” Jack caught Teal’c glancing at his and Daniel’s feet with concern and knew the Jaffa had already determined they wouldn’t be walking that great of a distance.

Jack looked up at him in surprise as Teal‘c always said what he meant and this time he said it the way Jack O’Neill would have said it. It made him grin. “Lets try the pyramid, kids.”

He stood up, leaning on Teal‘c. “Maybe this thing has a back door.

“Cellars, Jack.” Daniel smiled at him. “Maybe the cellars have an entrance.” He turned towards Teal‘c. “Do you know of any Goa‘uld stronghold with cellars under it?”

“Yes I do, Daniel Jackson.” Teal‘c answered to their surprise, “A tunnel normally leads in and out for emergencies.

“That’s great, Teal‘c.” Jack really didn’t want to lead them all back onto that damn ship, but there was no other way if they wanted to get home quickly. He sure as liked their odds better now they were together.

“Let’s go find that tunnel.”

\-------------------------------

“This way, O’Neill.” Teal‘c was whispering and they could only see his eyes in the dark.

Jack was trying to walk the forest floor without hurting his bare feet.

It wasn’t working. Accompanying winces from Daniel’s direction sounded out every so often. They were both suffering. “Found anything, Teal‘c?”

“Here is the entrance, just as I thought.” Teal‘c pulled away some shrub to reveal a small, narrow opening. “The entrance has not been used for a long time.”

Daniel stood next to him in a second. “I don’t even think they know it’s here, Teal’c.”

Sam was shining her torch on a small grid now. “Can you open that?”

Teal‘c took hold of the bars and pulled with all his strength. A low cry accompanied him when the grid suddenly flew back in ease and the Jaffa fell down backwards on the ground.

There he looked kind of surprised at the grid in his hands and O’Neill couldn’t help but grin at the sight of it. Holding out his hand he pulled him up. “You okay?”

“Yes, O’Neill, I am extremely well.”

“Good.” Jack was still smiling as he stared down the small hole leading into the ground.

“This is a bad idea.”

“This hole will lead us into a tunnel.” Teal‘c said with a confident voice. “Follow me.”

Then he lowered himself into the dark hole. “There are steps of a ladder going down.”

“Oh, that’s great.” Daniel made a face staring at his feet. “This will be fun.

O’Neill looked at Carter. “You guard our backs, Carter.”

“Yes, sir.”

\------------------------------

Lowering themselves down was about as much fun as he thought it was going to be. Daniel was following Teal‘c and felt very sick as he traced the rungs of the ladder down in the dark. Every step seemed to tear more flesh from his abused feet, and the dust level was very high. He tried to suppress a sneeze. He had no real problems with allergies anymore, but the tickle in his nose was persistent. Any second now, he was going to lose it. He stopped to rest his feet for a second. O’Neill was following him down while Sam was following Jack. As he stopped the colonel almost stood on his hands.

“Jack, watch out.”

“Sorry,” Jack said in a muffled voice. “Are you okay?”

Before Daniel could say a word, a sneeze answered the question and he almost fell down on Teal‘c. He could just barely hang on to the rungs and felt Teal‘c‘s hands hold on to him in the dark.

“Everything alright, Daniel Jackson?”

“Yes, yes.” He took a firm position on the ladder again and followed 

Teal‘c down slowly. “Can we hurry, though?”

The minute he thought he was going to sneeze again they were standing in a large tunnel. O’Neill looked around and helped Carter out of the hole. She sighed and took up her torch again lighting the tunnel with a faint glow. Teal‘c had raised his staff weapon just in case. They didn’t know if they were close to the cellars.

“This way.” Teal’c confidently led them through the tunnel. Carter guarded the rear, with Jack and him in the middle.   He saw that O’Neill took hold of his pistol. They could be running into Andara. Every sense he had was on full alert, signalling that something was about to go wrong.

The tunnel suddenly stopped and they walked into a large cellar. The walls looked like they had been made of gold and it had large cabinets with all kinds of Goa‘uld devices. Signs were written on walls and Daniel looked around in astonishment. Thoughts of a quick get away fell to the side as fascination took hold. Think of what they could learn if only he could stay and study some of this technology. Both he and Sam could stay busy here for months.

“Daniel. No way!” 

Jack’s no nonsense voice yanked him out of his reverie. Of course Jack was right. They had to find the transposium room and leave this place. He also needed to try and destroy the sarcophagus if possible. He sighed and smiled at the colonel who had a stern look on his face. “I know, Jack.

Teal‘c looked around the corner of a door leading towards a broad stairs. He nodded at them and again took lead with his staff weapon ready in front of him. There was nobody in the corridor as they were finally in the ship.

“Now we only have to find that transposium thingie room.” Jack looked around. “No problem at all with all these corridors and rooms.

“And the sarcophagus, Jack.” Daniel said quickly. He had to make it sound like it was no big deal.

“What?” Jack raised his brows.

“We need to destroy it, Jack.”

“No, Daniel.” His voice was low, but very stern. “Too dangerous.”

Daniel swallowed. “Woman and children, Jack.”

\------------------------------

O’Neill closed his eyes for a second. Why was the young man always playing on his soft spot? He knew it was indeed a good idea to destroy the tomb before the people here were subjected to it. It would destroy their society. Not that he liked Andara, but that alien was just one person from a whole race of people. Daniel was right and he hated it.

“Alright.” He sighed. “Plan B. We try to destroy their sarcophagus and head for that transposium room to get back home.” He looked around. “Now I just have to remember where I am.”

Teal‘c had been walking down the corridor a few meters and now he nodded his head at them. “I believe I found the transposium room, O’Neill.”

“What?” Jack walked towards him looking around at the same time.

“That easy? No guards?” This had to be some kind of trap. Or they just didn’t expect people to escape from that Pit.

Daniel looked at the signs at the door and smiled. “This is the room.

Suddenly noises in the corridor drifted their way. Daniel pushed a button on the door and it opened. Teal‘c quickly walked in and they followed closing the door behind them.

There was no one in the large bright room but it gave O’Neill a bad feeling. The device that looked familiar stood on a stone pedestal in the middle of the room. He waved at Teal‘c. “You also know how to use it?”

“I believe I do, O’Neill.

“Good.” He raised his gun walking towards the door. “Major, Daniel… Stay here. Teal‘c come with me.” He checked his watch. “If we’re not back in an hour, I want you to get the hell out of here and head back to the Gate.”

=“Are you going to destroy the sarcophagus, sir?” Sam asked, concern playing in her tone.

“That’s the plan, Major.”

“But Jack, I want to…” Daniel protested.

Jack interrupted him in a friendly voice. “You stay. We’ll destroy it, don’t worry.”

People were staring at them now. Really staring but moving out of their way like they were dangerous creatures who needed to be avoided. Women were holding their children close to them, but no one even tried to stop them moving around. Jack was amazed by that. He was counting on hostility or at least warning shouts. Something. It almost seemed like Andara was the only one who wanted them dead. These people were just trying to survive.

They quickly walked through the corridors and Jack hoped he was leading them in the right direction. All these corridors looked the same to him. It was good that he’d been in so many of these vessels before. Or was that a bad thing? Suddenly the corridors were empty now, like they came to a part of the ship that was forbidden. It probably was.

“Stop.” Teal’c was holding up his hand and waved at a large door not far from where they were standing. “That could be it, O’Neill.”

“I don’t know, Teal‘c.” He wasn’t sure at all at the moment.

Then the door opened and Andara came walking out together with a couple of his yellow hippie guards. He quickly pushed himself and Teal‘c behind a corner.

“The enemies, O’Neill?”

“Certainly no friends, Teal’c.” He had to stop his urge to run out, gun waving at the man who’d left him and Daniel to die in that black hole called the Pit.   He let out a deep sigh also remembering the ring the guy had used against him. He waited until the group was gone before he winked Teal‘c to follow him. “Let’s go.”

The room was as bright as the transposium room, and O’Neill figured that they done that on purpose to add more feeling to the so called miracles those devices could do. Andara was already starting to behave a bit like a system lord. It made Jack quiver.

Teal‘c raised his staff weapon ready to destroy the sarcophagus when the door behind them was opened again and Andara and his guards came walking in, staring at them in surprise. He raised his hand towards them, shouting, “What are you doing?”

“Teal‘c, the ring!” Jack yelled out and dropped on his knees seeking cover behind the tomb. The guards behind Andara did the same, but the alien just stood there like he was invincible. He waved his hand at them and before he could do more a blast from Teal‘c his staff weapon hit him straight on the chest. He fell backwards to the floor with a loud scream that made Jack flinch. The guy just found out that he wasn’t immortal.

The guards looked frightened at the sight of Teal’c and backed away out of the room. This was all too easy. Now they only had to destroy the sarcophagus, and they could go home. A moan from Andara made Jack stop.

The man looked so helpless, so fragile all of a sudden. Jack just stared at him and saw those frightened eyes. Eyes he seen way to often in his life as Colonel in the Air Force. He hated the guy, but he would be just as bad if he let him die just like this. Daniel was always seeing the best in other people. Jack hoped one day they could meet half way on that subject. He shook his head. What was he talking about? Daniel’s influence on him had already taken him well beyond what he thought capable of in the compassion department.

Teal‘c was about to fire at the tomb when O’Neill waved a hand to stop his action.

“What is wrong, O’Neill?” The Jaffa inquired.

“This man.” Jack swallowed. “If we destroy the sarcophagus, he will die.

Andara was moaning loudly now, and Jack kneeled beside him with a grim expression on his face. “You wanna live, don’t you?” 

There were tears in Andara’s eyes as he stared up to O’Neill. “Yes.”

Jack looked up at Teal‘c. “I would be just as bad as him if I let him die now.

“You sound like Daniel Jackson, O’Neill.” Teal‘c said gravely.

“Let them keep the sarcophagus to heal their leader then.” O’Neill didn’t know why he was doing this. The sarcophagus would make their leader even worse then he already was. But the eyes of the man were so full of hurt that he couldn’t bring himself to destroy the device.

“Let’s just go home Teal‘c.” He nod his head in disgust. “His guards will find him.”

\-------------------------------

“Well?” Daniel was staring at him when they dived back into the transposium room, trying to evade the yellow guards. There were more guards around now.

“Teal‘c had to shoot Andara,” O’Neill stated.

“We did not destroy the sarcophagus, Daniel Jackson.

“Why not?” Daniel was upset and didn’t try to hide it.

O’Neill let out a sigh. “We couldn’t let him die, Daniel. That would make us just as bad.”

Daniel was amazed by that statement but was still very upset. “So, you just let him live again and then he can destroy his entire race?” 

“Damn it, Daniel,” Jack shouted, making him flinch, “You’re usually the one with the compassion. What would you have had me do? Let him die?”

“Nothing… I just.. I…” Daniel had to look away avoiding Jack’s eyes.

Before Jack could even move, the door suddenly swayed open and Daniel, who was staring at the door, saw a yellow guard dive in firing at Jack in one fluid motion. He dived in front of the colonel without a trace of doubt.

Daniel felt a thousand matches burning into his shoulder, the heat increasing with each second. He could hear shouts and gunfire, sounding oddly muffled and distant. This was what Jack had felt when Andara had shot him before, he inanely thought. God, it hurt. It was familiar; he knew he was hurt bad, perhaps even fatally. He closed his eyes, tightly, biting on his lip to prevent a moan of pain. Gentle hands touched him, turned him over.

“Daniel.” His name was said so quietly he could hardly hear it. He didn’t have to look to know Jack was at his side but he opened his eyes anyway, just in case he really was going to die this time. Jack’s face hovered right above his, denial shining from his eyes. Sam was right behind him, her eyes filled with tears. Daniel gasped in pain as Jack shifted to allow her closer.

“Not good, Sir.” Sam placed a hand on Daniel’s neck and felt for a pulse.

“We should place him in the sarcophagus, Colonel.” She took his arm. “Colonel?”

“No,” Daniel whimpered and also took Jack’s arm. “No, I can’t.” Tears were rolling down his face on Jack’s hands. “Promise me, Jack -.

“Sir?” Sam said it with an urgent voice. “We have to make a decision or he’ll die… Now!”

Vision fading, Daniel pleaded with Jack. He couldn’t read the older man’s expression at all, sight becoming too hazy. Every fibre of his being was weakening. Soon. Jack couldn’t put him in the sarcophagus.

“Please, Jack,” he whispered as he lost the battle with consciousness.

\------------------------------

O’Neill stared at Carter and then stared at Daniel who now moaned softly, and even though he’d passed out, still held his arm tightly.

For the first time in his life he didn’t know what to do. He could help Daniel by placing him in the sarcophagus, but he knew Daniel would probably never recover mentally from a trip down that road again. He had seen the pleading look in Daniel’s eyes. He couldn’t allow his friend to again suffer because of that damn Goa’uld machine.

“Can you get us back to the tunnels near the Gate, Teal‘c” He pulled up Daniel, steadying him on his shoulders.

“Yes, O’Neill.” The Jaffa had already pushed a few buttons on the transposium. “Shield your eyes.”

A bright light followed by a loud humming sound and an electrical charge in the room touched them somehow, and it went black for a minute just like it did when he and Daniel had first landed in the Goa‘uld vessel. This time the sound was a welcome one.

As before, the trip was rocky, and O’Neill quickly came to his senses, realising with a curse that he had dropped Daniel. The archaeologist was crumpled beside him, pale and barely breathing. He wondered if he had done the right thing. Daniel could die. Feeling frustrated, he looked around. He yelled out for Sam. “Carter, get to the DHD and dial us out of here, a.s.a.p!”

Before he could gather up his wounded teammate, Teal‘c raised Daniel in his strong arms and they started to run out of the tunnels. Previous aches and pains disappeared as they ran. Only one thing mattered – getting Daniel to Dr. Fraiser. The Gate was not far to their left and Sam was already dialling home sending SG-1’s signal.

As the Gate opened, Jack looked back. Nothing much gained from this mission. He was only feeling sorry that he missed the chance of destroying the sarcophagus. It was disturbing for him to see how the influence of Goa’uld technology could change a person. Andara had seemed to lust for the power and control of that technology even before he had discovered the sarcophagus. How much worse would it get now?

He considered himself lucky the influences in his life were one hundred and eighty degrees in the opposite direction.

\-------------------------------

Jack was standing outside the infirmary. He waited for Dr. Janet Fraiser to come out and tell him Daniel would be fine. They had been through this routine more then one time. Daniel was a tough guy. He would be fine. He * _had*_ to be fine.

Jack felt lousy as he pulled up a chair sitting down in the hallway. He was still wondering if he had made the right decision. If he had put Daniel in the sarcophagus, the kid might be okay right now. Not fighting against the pain of a wounded shoulder anyway. He finally did realise why Daniel was so keen on destroying the sarcophagus. His friend had been addicted to one and knew how it could affect you like a drug. Daniel would rather die than to tempt that again.

He had wanted to protect others against it as well, but it had to be Andara’s choice this time. They couldn’t run around the universe changing people’s beliefs and mindsets. Andara’s race had survived the Goa‘uld, they would survive their technology as well. He had to believe that. In fact he almost knew for sure that this technology, stored in that cellar could have been the Goa‘uld’s downfall on that planet. And, he admitted, it was likely Daniel would fight to have someone from the SGC go back and intervene. To destroy the sarcophagus before Andara became even worse. Though he didn’t always like the archaeologist’s tendency to want to fix the wrong, Jack thought he understood it better now. He could live with it, finally coming to peace with the decision he’d made in not destroying that damn thing. Because he knew Daniel would have done the same in his shoes.

A voice startled him and he almost fell off the chair. It was Doc Fraiser and she nodded her head at him. “Why don’t you go and get some sleep, Colonel?”

“How’s Daniel?” 

She tried her stern look on him. “He’ll be fine Colonel. Now, get some sleep.”

“Can I see him?”

“He’s asleep. His shoulder was hit by some kind of electrical weapon. The wound looks like a third degree burning. I cleaned it and gave him a strong sedative.” She put her hand on his arm, her face softening with understanding. “You can go in for a moment.”

\-------------------------------

O’Neill swallowed as he approached the bed. Daniel’s face was very pale and he looked fragile. He just stood there for a moment not saying anything.

“Thank you, Jack."

He blinked, suddenly realising Daniel stared up at him. It almost caught him by surprise and he regained his posture very quickly. “Hi there.” Then he smiled. “What are you thanking me for?”

“For not putting me in the sarcophagus.” Daniel said, tears coming to his eyes. “It must have been a… uh, tough choice.”

“Yes, it was,” Jack simply stated. “But don’t you go apologizing for it.

I know your reasons and you were right.”

Daniel’s eyes slid shut. Jack could see him struggle to open them again, but it was a losing battle. Instead, he watched the younger man’s hand fumble around on top of the blanket. He moved his hand to clasp Daniel’s tightly.

“Glad you were there, Jack,” Daniel mumbled, his head tilting to the side as sleep took over again.

“Nowhere else I’d have been,” Jack whispered back.

\-------------------------------

“Hey, Daniel.” Jack sounded excited staring around the corner of the open door into the infirmary. “Doc Fraiser giving you a hard time?”

The petite doctor passed him on her way out and gave him a very stern look. “Be careful what you say Colonel.” She bumped into him on purpose to add to her, so called threat.

Daniel gave him a little smile. “You better watch out Jack, she can be dangerous.”

“Oh, yeah.” He was walking in now holding his hands behind his back. Daniel frowned. Another chocolate bar or bag of cookies and he would run out of bed screaming.

They meant well of course, but there were too many-Daniel-likes-chocolate- and-cookies-kind of visits lately.

Jack was grinning broadly and with one nod of his head he gestured Daniel to look at the calendar next to the bed. It was Monday the 16th and he was glad there was this calendar or he would have lost track of time. Days in the infirmary were all the same. But today Janet had told him he could leave tomorrow, finally. A good day it was, unlike the days before.

His shoulder didn’t hurt as much anymore.

“You know what, Daniel?” Jack smiled. “When that bad day started on 

P3T-890, you know what day it was?”

“Friday, of course,” he responded without thinking. Why did Jack ask him that?

“It was the 13th.” Then it suddenly hit him. “Friday, the…13th.”

Jack interrupted. “A bad day indeed." Then he raised one hand. “But there should be a good ending to this all, don’t you think?”

Before Daniel could answer, something behind Jack’s back suddenly meowed. A cat.

Jack had a cat behind his back. With triumph he raised his other hand and a young black kitten landed on Daniel’s bed. He was too surprised to say a word. The little kitten ran up his chest and a smile escaped his lips, as the little one lay down right there and then.

“Jack, a cat?” He suddenly whispered, not knowing why.

Jack’s face lit up with a mischievous grin. “I thought that a black cat would be appropriate as a gift.” He coughed. “Friday the 13th and all. The cat’s name is Daffy.”

Daniel couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. He looked at the kitten and at Jack’s face and they were both priceless. “Oh Jack, thank you, but I can’t take care of a cat. I’m off world most of the time.”

“Consider it the new base cat then,” Jack said without even blinking. Apparently his friend had thought of everything.

Daniel stroke Daffy on his ear and the kitten began to purr in excitement putting his small claws into Daniel’s hospital gown. He really wished he *could* take little Daffy home, though he’d give her a new name. He hesitantly smiled. “I can handle that.”

O’Neill chuckled and also tickled the kitten. “And I always thought I was more of a dog person, really.”

“You are, Jack.”

“Oh.”

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> A HUGE thank you to Carrie who Beta-read this story and my thanks to Babs for the time to read my work. Hope to read more of your stories soon. This is my first posted story. Al mistakes still in here are totally my own fault of course…Be kind.

* * *

> November 10, 2001 Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.


End file.
